1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a device for passing a lengthy object through an opening in a wall, where a flat plate made of a stable material is attached to the wall and has a hole that corresponds to and is aligned with the opening, and a device for sealing the lengthy object is provided, which in the installed position is connected to the plate. (Installation instruction HTT 54.003-02 from the RFS Hannover Company, issue August 1995).
A "lengthy object" in the sense of the invention could be tubes and electrical cables, particularly high-frequency cables. The abbreviated expression "cable" is used in the following for all possible objects. Cables as a rule have a protective outer jacket made of plastic. Their core is therefore protected against moisture as long as the protective jacket is not damaged. The requirement of an effective protection against moisture also exists for the cable inlet area through a wall, when the cable is introduced into a building. After the cable has been installed, the opening in the wall must be sealed tightly enough so that no moisture can enter the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-cited installation instruction mentions a device which is available on the market and is designed as a "wall insert" for passing a cable through a wall. It includes a butyl sealant tape to be placed around the cable, a lengthwise open tube joint with a flange which is to be placed over the tape, as well as a clamp shell. After the flange has been bolted to a mechanically stable plate mounted on the wall of a building, the clamp shell is placed around the tube joint and is tightened by means of screws. This device proved itself in practice; however it is relatively expensive to install.